This invention relates to a lattice piece for a crane boom and a lattice piece element. This is a novel lattice piece for a crane boom, which can be used to produce a crane boom in at least two different modifications. It is conceivable that such crane boom in essence only consists of a plurality of the lattice piece elements according to the invention or however only partly is constructed of lattice piece elements according to the invention and for the rest of other types of elements.
A crane boom of a mobile crane for example is a lattice boom which comprises a plurality of lattice pieces. The lattice boom of a mobile crane typically is erected only after transport to the site of use. Theoretically, there can even be realized a fly jib in lattice construction or a derrick boom with lattice pieces according to the invention. The fly jib can be of luffable, foldable or fixed design.
The dimensions of the crane boom in general are determined with reference to the required load capacity. In a succeeding step the transportability of the desired boom must be taken into account. In Germany, the maximum admissible length, height and width is regulated by the road traffic regulations (German StVO). It therefore is common practice to disassemble a lattice boom into many individual lattice pieces for road transport and thus reduce it in its length.
When the load capacity is to be increased further, lattice pieces of larger cross-sections are required, which renders road transport even more difficult.
A conventional lattice piece is known from DE 20 2008 004 663 U1, but here an increased material expenditure is required.
DE 10 2013 205 173 A1 describes a lattice piece whose assembly requires an increased expenditure.